


Dyad

by BrattyLilCritter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Jaina, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, I’m in love with my brother, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Padawans, Pregnant Jaina, Sexual Experimentation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, This one time at jedi camp, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, sibling pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyLilCritter/pseuds/BrattyLilCritter
Summary: Star Wars AU ficBen and Rey grew up together. They are teens now. Hormonal and curious about each others bodies.It doesn't matter what universe or time, they will always be a dyad.I felt the need to bring the Solo kids from the books into play as well, so here you go.Also Jaina is in love with Jacen.
Relationships: Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Jaina Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dyad

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up: To make things easier, I have made the age gap much smaller. Ben is 17, the twins and Rey are 15, and Anakin is 13.

***~Ben’s POV~***

It was that time of year again. Summer camp. Time to go spend the summer with my crazy uncle, and learn about the force. Oh well, it would be over soon enough and then I could possibly convince Dad to take me on missions with him. I wanted to be a pilot like him. My siblings could be Jedi if they wanted to. But it wasn’t for me.

I packed up my stuff and made my way to the _Millennium Falcon_. The twins were already on board, being their usual weird selves. I don’t know where Anakin was. Knowing him, probably terrorizing some poor creature. He had an ongoing obsession with animals.

Anakin finally showed up, dragging along some furry creature. I shook my head and walked off into another part of the ship. My family was all crazy, I decided.

My mother came aboard long enough to say her goodbyes to us for the summer. She was probably the most sane one in our family. Chewbacca walked past and ruffled my hair on his way to the cockpit, where Dad was already waiting.

Soon enough we were on our way to our summer home on Ach-To. The old Jedi temple. Or as I called it “Jedi Summer Camp”.

***~Rey’s POV~***

I couldn’t believe it was that time of year already. Finally my best friend would be back. How I had missed Jaina. It would be nice to hang out and train with her again. And it would be nice to have the guys here too, I suppose. It did get kind of lonely with just me and Master Luke. Sure there were a couple other students who stayed year round, but for some reason Master Luke seemed to train me harder.

I hopped out of my bunk and made my way to the communal shower area. I didn’t want to look a mess when they arrived. The boys teased me enough as it is. I wouldn’t give them another excuse to do so. I washed up and pulled on a fresh clean outfit. I had changed a bit since last summer, but not too much. I just looked a little more like a young woman instead of a flat chested girl. I now had supple breasts and a little bit of hips. I hoped the boys wouldn’t make a big deal about it. Some of the other trainees already had. I didn’t like the attention when I would catch them staring. I had taken to training alone because of it. But now that the Solo kids would be back, I would have at least Jaina to train with.


End file.
